<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i think about you &amp; me by ipu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785328">i think about you &amp; me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipu/pseuds/ipu'>ipu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hyudawn (Relationship), Triple H (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Behind the Scenes, F/M, Fluff, Texting, Writing, and</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:53:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipu/pseuds/ipu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>what (might've) happened before they decided on triple h's activities,,,,,,</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Hyojong | Dawn/Kim Hyuna, Kim Hyojong | E'Dawn/Kim Hyuna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i think about you &amp; me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>7th january 2017, seoul</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"hyuna, you're at bangkok now right? can you come straight to the company after you reach seoul? this won't take a long time."</p><p> </p><p>"w-wait!" before she could get a complete sentence out, the ceo hung up.</p><p> </p><p>she stared at her phone at the longest time, scrunching up her button nose until a crease appeared between her groomed brows, lips pouting, whole body slumping. she was on the way home after her final concert for the queen's back in asia, she's been on tour for months now. even if she loved to spend time with her aings, all thoughts in her mind revolved around three things.</p><p> </p><p>"hyojong, sogeum, home;</p><p>sogeum, hyojong, home;</p><p>home, hyojong, sogeum", in no specific order.</p><p> </p><p>the ceo just had to send her this right after she settled on the plane. she looked hopelessly at her managers, hoping they could bring her home instead of going to the company.</p><p> </p><p>"don't look at me with those hopeful eyes, i'll have to be there with you too."</p><p> </p><p>disappointed, she turns back to her phone, opening her chatroom with hyojong,</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>kim hyuna to: kim hyojong - 12:00am.</p><p> </p><p><strong>hyuna</strong>: BABY</p><p> </p><p><strong>hyojong</strong>: hyuna???</p><p><strong>hyojong</strong>: whats wrong?</p><p> </p><p><strong>hyuna</strong>: ⁱ'ᵐ ˢᵒʳʳʸ</p><p> </p><p><strong>hyojong</strong>: are you okay?</p><p> </p><p><strong>hyuna</strong>: y-yes</p><p><strong>hyuna</strong>: im on the plane waiting for takeoff</p><p><strong>hyuna</strong>: b-but im sorry :(((((</p><p><strong>hyuna</strong>: i cant call u tnight</p><p> </p><p><strong>hyojong</strong>: aww its okay!!!</p><p><strong>hyojong</strong>: thanks for telling me earlier ♡</p><p><strong>hyojong</strong>: but why?</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>hyuna</strong>: the ceo suddenly called me</p><p><strong>hyuna</strong>: i have to go to the company right aftr arrive</p><p><strong>hyuna</strong>: idk what i did he hung up right after dishing that @ me</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>hyojong</strong>: i miss u but</p><p><strong>hyojong</strong>: issokay</p><p><strong>hyojong</strong>: just send me a text after u arrive ok?</p><p><strong>hyojong</strong>: ill stay up until then</p><p><strong>hyojong</strong>: just needa knw that u arrived safely</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>hyuna</strong>: :((((((( ♡</p><p><strong>hyuna</strong>: thanks fr lookin out for me</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>hyojong</strong>: boyf responsibilities</p><p><strong>hyojong</strong>: ur happiness ur safety n that u feel loved</p><p><strong>hyojong</strong>: whos gna do that if i dnt</p><p> </p><p><strong>hyuna</strong>: :(( ⁱ ˡᵒᵛ ᵘ</p><p> </p><p><strong>hyojong</strong>: me too</p><p><strong>hyojong</strong>: stop textin me go get some sleep</p><p><strong>hyojong</strong>: otherwise u dnt get sleep until after that meeting</p><p><strong>hyojong</strong>: cant have u being exhausted</p><p> </p><p><strong>hyuna</strong>: okay gnight ♡</p><p> </p><p><strong>hyojong</strong>: dream of me hehehe i lov u</p><p> </p><p><strong>hyuna</strong>: okkkk byeeee</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>as soon as they land, the managers make an effort to try to get through the customs as quickly as possible. (the ceo wishes its because of him, but its because they were all very tired) maybe because it was 5 in the morning, it was a relatively quick process compared to the other times previously. they finally manage to take their luggage and they were sitting in the arrivals, waiting for the driver.</p><p> </p><p>hyuna yawned, and stretched herself, getting rid of the residual tiredness from the sleep she got on the plane (was a good nap considering that she was on a plane). looks around and thinks happily “i’m finally in seoul!” “ah! i almost forgot to text hyojong! i hope hes sleeping now…”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>kim hyuna to: kim hyojong - 5:00am.</p><p> </p><p><strong>hyuna</strong>: hii baby i arrived in seoul!!!</p><p><strong>hyuna</strong>: feels good to be back</p><p><strong>hyuna</strong>: pls tell me u forgot nd that youre asleep…</p><p> </p><p><strong>hyojong</strong>: ofc im awake</p><p><strong>hyojong</strong>: i told u im gna wait until u arrive didnt i</p><p> </p><p><strong>hyuna</strong>: go sleeeeep</p><p><strong>hyuna</strong>: its 5 rn</p><p><strong>hyuna</strong>: u dnt hv schedules tmr right?</p><p> </p><p><strong>hyojong</strong>: aha u wish</p><p><strong>hyojong</strong>: were rookies</p><p><strong>hyojong</strong>: gotta snatch up every opportunity we hv</p><p><strong>hyojong</strong>: i have a group shoot for a variety show nd a solo shoot for a magazine tdy</p><p><strong>hyojong</strong>: hafta wake @ 6</p><p> </p><p><strong>hyuna</strong>: ooooooh u gettin a solo shoot</p><p><strong>hyuna</strong>: do i get to see previews</p><p><strong>hyuna</strong>: but 6-</p><p><strong>hyuna</strong>: thats 1 hr frm now</p><p><strong>hyuna</strong>: u shldve gone to sleep</p><p><strong>hyuna</strong>: the ceos gna regret letting us date if he knws i kept u up like this</p><p> </p><p><strong>hyojong</strong>: suresuresure ill show u since u show me urs too</p><p><strong>hyojong</strong>: ayyyyy i told u id wait fr u didnt i</p><p><strong>hyojong</strong>: couldn't hv slept wo knwing that u arrived safely anw</p><p><strong>hyojong</strong>: im gna be alright at the schedules dnt worry</p><p> </p><p><strong>hyuna</strong>: 🥺🥺🥺</p><p><strong>hyuna</strong>: lov u sm</p><p><strong>hyuna</strong>: u gotta take care of urself too ok?</p><p><strong>hyuna</strong>: ill be sad if u get sick frm lack of sleep</p><p> </p><p><strong>hyojong</strong>: okayyyy ill go get my 1 hr of sleep now</p><p><strong>hyojong</strong>: lov u too</p><p> </p><p><strong>hyuna</strong>: gnight babe :((((</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>after ensuring hyojong got some sleep too, hyuna went to the company with the managers. just as she steps into the ceo’s room at the fifth floor, the boss asks her “what do you think about forming a unit with hyojong?”</p><p> </p><p>hyuna’s head shot up to look at the ceo, her sleepy eyes grew huge, her mouth hanging open. she never thought the ceo would initiate an unit after troublemaker, especially since the unit group gave her dating rumours, which even affected her friendship with hyunseung slightly at some point.</p><p> </p><p>“really? you’re willing to let us do that?”</p><p> </p><p>“why not? this is a way to prevent dating rumours, by saying that you’re groupmates.”</p><p> </p><p>“but this time I want another member because firstly, hyojong and i are both rappers, so we need a main vocal, and also, another member would ensure that there will be no dating rumours between us. i want this unit to last long, so there shouldn’t be any negative rumours about us.”</p><p> </p><p>“okay, of course you’d want the unit with your boyfriend to last long, but do you have someone in mind?”</p><p> </p><p>“not yet, but can i confirm with you after i discuss this with hyojong? he might have someone in mind!”</p><p> </p><p>the ceo agreed, good naturedly saying “when have i ever denied you the things you want? only you stayed after 4minute, so i should treat you well.” hyuna smiled radiantly at the kind man, listening as his chuckles resonated through the room, filling the it with good feelings from a successful meeting.</p><p> </p><p>after the meeting, hyuna went home immediately. she took a quick shower, and she came out stretching out her limbs, feeling all relaxed and refreshed after the shower. she was wearing pastel yellow pajamas which fitted her current emotions and thoughts well: happy, blissful, and hyojong, hyojong, and hyojong. she couldn't stop thinking and feeling excited about the unit group with him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>kim hyuna to: kim hyojong - 7:00am.</p><p> </p><p><strong>hyuna</strong>: babyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy</p><p><strong>hyuna</strong>: 🥰🥰🥰</p><p> </p><p><strong>hyojong</strong>: h-hi</p><p><strong>hyojong</strong>: im slightly concerned abt the excess of ys nd the emojis</p><p> </p><p><strong>hyuna</strong>: hehehehhhee how was yr hr of sleep?</p><p><strong>hyuna</strong>: r u on the way to schedules rn?</p><p> </p><p><strong>hyojong</strong>: yes im otw to the shooting venue with hongseok hyung!</p><p><strong>hyojong</strong>: he says hi btw</p><p><strong>hyojong</strong>: hi hyuna noona! im hongseok, hyojong’s roommate! i look up to u a lot!</p><p> </p><p><strong>hyuna</strong>: hi hongseok! u sound qt hehehe</p><p> </p><p><strong>hyojong</strong>: u toslkjfsdfjsf</p><p><strong>hyojong</strong>: what am i seeing here</p><p><strong>hyojong</strong>: kim hyuna</p><p><strong>hyojong</strong>: r u flirting w my roommate through my phone?</p><p><strong>hyojong</strong>: that he snatched???</p><p> </p><p><strong>hyuna</strong>: a-ahaha  </p><p><strong>hyuna</strong>: n-no</p><p><strong>hyuna</strong>: ofc not!</p><p><strong>hyuna</strong>: aaaaanw do u wanna meet after ur schedules?</p><p> </p><p><strong>hyojong</strong>: (i see that change of topic hyuna, dnt think ur smooth)</p><p><strong>hyojong</strong>: sure</p><p><strong>hyojong</strong>: where do u wanna meet?</p><p> </p><p><strong>hyuna</strong>: my home will be fine</p><p><strong>hyuna</strong>: when r ur scheds gna end?</p><p><strong>hyuna</strong>: i just wanna ask for yr advice abt smth</p><p> </p><p><strong>hyojong</strong>: theyre gna end at approx 6pm</p><p><strong>hyojong</strong>: what do u wanna ask me?</p><p><strong>hyojong</strong>: why cant u ask now?</p><p> </p><p><strong>hyuna</strong>: do i need a reason to want to see my boyf?</p><p><strong>hyuna</strong>: then come at 6</p><p> </p><p><strong>hyojong</strong>: okayyyy see u then~</p><p><strong>hyojong</strong>: i hv to go now!</p><p><strong>hyojong</strong>: talk to u later🥰</p><p> </p><p><strong>hyuna</strong>: ok bye see u later!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>one of hyuna’s dancers who was her best friend, came home with her. she says “are you that excited to see him? you’re smiling like an idiot.”</p><p> </p><p>“of course! i haven’t seen him since we went on tour!”</p><p> </p><p>“he’s your first boyfriend right? i’ve been with you since you were 15, and i’ve never seen you like this.”</p><p> </p><p>she tried to avert her eyes, as hana was scarily good at reading into her eyes. however, the sudden blush of her cheeks gave her away. just as she realised that, she tried to cover her face with her shapely, pale fingers, but the blush on her cheeks became a colour that rivalled the coral-pink of her nail polish, and shone through the gaps of her fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“ahhhhh i never manage to hide anything from you!” hyuna cried, still trying to hide her flushing cheeks behind her palms.</p><p> </p><p>“i knew it! on contrary to what people think, you haven’t dated anyone else before. mmm so both of you are dating for the first time? that’s sweet!”</p><p> </p><p>“how did you fall in love with hyojong though? i don't think i’ve heard you talking about him before you started dating…” hana mused, trying to recall their conversations.</p><p> </p><p>“i like how he’s kind, sedate, reliable, and how i can learn lots from him. and a plus point is that he’s really really handsome.” she giggled right after she finished listing. hana didn't think it was possible for her blush to get deeper, but hyuna’s cheeks soon grew to a full on red and proved her wrong.</p><p> </p><p>“wahhh i really haven’t seen you like this… hyojongie must treat you like a princess, you seem so in love!”</p><p> </p><p>“by the way, where is he? i haven’t seen him since when we went on tour too! i miss the times when we used to mess around together in the practice rooms…”</p><p> </p><p>“aaah let him take his time… i don’t wanna let him see me like this all blushing…”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>hyojong’s photoshoot ended much earlier than expected, with the director complimenting him endlessly, flattering him with comments saying he was like a real model, and he really loved his style. hyojong didn't bother to remove his makeup after his solo shoot. he told the manager to drive him straight to hyuna’s house, thinking “god, i miss her.  haven’t seen her in real life since she went on tour one month ago!”</p><p> </p><p>his mind flooded with the thoughts of hyuna. he missed her terribly. and her cuddles too. she gave the best cuddles. he has had a fair number of cuddles from different people. from his parents, or platonic cuddles like the ones with his members or his childhood best friends. but nothing, absolutely nothing beat the feeling of hyuna nestled in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>luckily, he didn’t need to wait when he got to her apartment door. hyuna was sitting next to the sofa next to the door, so right after she heard the doorbell ring, she jumped up without thinking, slammed the door open, and dove right into his embrace.</p><p> </p><p>he laughed, looking down in surprise, arms held out awkwardly as clung to him like a koala, hiding her red face in the crook of his warm neck.</p><p> </p><p>“what did happened to her, hana noona? she’s usually not like this with other people here.”</p><p> </p><p>“i didn't do anything, we were having a heart to heart chat ~” hana caught the exact moment hyuna removes her face from hyojong’s chest, wriggling her eyebrows mischeviously.</p><p> </p><p>“make her stop make her stop make her stop!!!” hyuna punched hyojong’s arm and screamed.</p><p> </p><p>he chuckled gently, heart melting into a gooey mess just at how cute she’s acting. overflowing affection surged right up his chest, he instinctively left a light kiss on the crown of her hair.</p><p> </p><p>he pretended to go along with hyuna’s cute demand, and playfully narrowed his eyes at hana and wiggled a finger at her, but with his other hand affectionately stroking hyuna’s hair, cheekbones involuntarily lifting, forming a fond smile. “I know you said something that i would not have wanted you to say. be careful with what you say, or i’ll use your boyfriend to get you out of our relationship, hana noona.”</p><p> </p><p>“don’t drag oppa into this, all you had to do was to introduce us, but you’ve interfered too much with our relationship by now. even he complains about it.” hana whines.</p><p> </p><p>“okay okay i’ll leave now. have fun babies~” she purposefully wriggled her eyebrows right in front of hyuna before escaping from her nearing rage.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>after hana left, they settled down on the couch while sharing a full-body cuddle, with hyuna laid over hyojong. she snuggled her face into the warm crook of his neck and sniffed the remnants of his expensive cologne (when they decided to give each other perfumes so they could claim each other as theirs) and his natural soft vanilla scent that goes marvelously well together. when she was satisfied with how her nose filled with his scent, she laid her head on his shoulder cozily, with one of her hands playing with their promise ring on his right index finger, and the another one comfortably clutching hyojong’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“what did you want to ask me baby?”</p><p> </p><p>“mmmmmtheceoaskedifiwantedaunitwithyou”</p><p> </p><p>he chuckles at her weary but adorable voice, “don't mumble baby, i can’t hear you.”</p><p> </p><p>“s-sorry(yawns)… i’m just really tired after the flight and the meeting. the ceo asked if i wanted to be in a unit with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“ahh…” hyojong nodded slowly, “okay…”</p><p> </p><p>“okay? that’s all you have for me? don't you want to be in a unit with me? you sound disappointed…”</p><p> </p><p>“noooo baby, why would i be disappointed? i’m looking forward to working with you so much! but i was just worrying about how the netizens will see us… i don't want this to worsen our relationship… if it does, then i’d rather stay separate, we can meet each other like this anyways!”</p><p> </p><p>he continued “sweetie, stop overthinking! i have confidence in our relationship, and it’ll only get better with us working in the unit! and despite that, i really look forward to what music will our opposite styles create!”</p><p> </p><p>“but the problem is, the both of us are rappers, so we need a main vocal. and the other person in the unit would ensure that we have less or no scandals as a couple. do you have anyone in mind?”</p><p> </p><p>“hmm i think hui hyung wouldn’t mind joining us, but i’ll have to ask him first... wait.”</p><p> </p><p>he casually reached between their pile of limbs on the couch, looking for his phone. finding it right between her thighs and plucked it out. He chuckled and thought, it’s not like we haven’t done anything more than that.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>kim hyojong to: lee hwitaek - 7:00pm.</p><p> </p><p><strong>hyojong</strong>: hyung!!!</p><p> </p><p><strong>hwitaek</strong>: hello hyojong.</p><p><strong>hwitaek</strong>: what are you doing now?</p><p><strong>hwitaek</strong>: why aren’t you at the dorm yet?</p><p> </p><p><strong>hyojong</strong>: dnt worry abt me</p><p><strong>hyojong</strong>: im at hyunas</p><p> </p><p><strong>hwitaek</strong>: then why are you texting me?</p><p> </p><p><strong>hyojong</strong>: hyuna said the ceo wants to make a unit</p><p><strong>hyojong</strong>: dya wanna join</p><p> </p><p><strong>hwitaek</strong>: okay!</p><p> </p><p><strong>hyojong</strong>: k then</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>hyuna saw the chat, and exclaimed “that’s it? doesn’t he want to know why or what we’re gonna do?”</p><p> </p><p>hyojong yawned, and offhandedly said “he trusts me”</p><p> </p><p>“i know… but do you think this will work out? i want to be in a unit that is known to make good music and have a concept that fits the general audience’s tastes. i don't want fans just to like us because they want us to be a couple like before.”</p><p> </p><p>“don't worry, it’ll work out! afterall, i’ll be here with you. let’s just look forward to it without worrying too much for now okay?” he brushed her hair delicately, showing the softie he is underneath his cool image. the softie that’s reserved only for hyuna.</p><p> </p><p>hyuna sinks slowly into his chest and sounded some more of her worries in muffled sentences “i also love to be with you, and i enjoy spending time with you more than anyone else. but you’ve got busier after you debuted, and i have my own schedules too. this might be the opportunity for us to spend more time together, so i don't want to mess it up…”</p><p> </p><p>“i understand, but we’ll be fine, since we have such an amazing sunbae to lead us. right?” hyojong gently lifted her chin and smiled softly at her.</p><p> </p><p>she put up a grateful smile, silently thanking him for always being there for her, and reassuring her whenever she gets stressed. once she felt calmer, she batted away the fingers at her chin and dove back into his embrace. that was where she got her solace from. solace from the outer world. it was as if her worries and problems would disappear once she indulged in the luxurious warmth of his chest.</p><p> </p><p>slowly, they fell asleep in each other’s embrace. limbs tangled, faces squished, but hearts ever content.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>mhmm now that my exams got cancelled i finally have the chance to finish this<br/>but it isn't proofread yet,, i'll do that once i have time to! thanks for being patient!<br/>i'll try to get on with the second chapter too ♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>